bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyori Rugonkai
|image = |race = Shinigami, Arrancar |birthday = Unknown |age = Uknown ( Well over 300) |gender = Male |height = 175 cm (5'9") |weight = 61 kg (134 lbs.) |eye color = Black |hair color = White/ Black |blood type = O |affiliation = Ichigo's Group, Soul Society |occupation = Substitute Shinigami, Arrancar |team = Ichigo's Group |base of operations = Urahara Shop |marital status = Single |education = Colledge Level |shikai = Hanketsu |bankai = Kami Hanketsu |resurrección = Akumna Hanketsu |english voice = none}} This page has been abandoned by its owner, it is also a mimic of Ichigo Kurosaki's page on Bleach Wiki. Appearance Kyori appears like a normal soul reaper; the one exception to that is his hair has two colors. He is a fairly tall, and lean-built person with some what dark skin and black eyes. When in his spiritual form, Ichigo wears a standard Shinigami attire with a jacket similar to sosuke aizens own. Personality Personality-wise, Ichigo is a stubborn, short-tempered, occasionally confrontational, spontaneous, determined, outspoken, strong-willed, impulsive young man. Despite being witty and cynical, he is shown to be genuinely compassionate and empathetic about others. He is also extremely protective of his friends. This latter trait is the driving force behind most of his actions, usually saving females. History Not much is known about his past and he doesn't really talk about it. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Flash Steps Master: Vast Spiritual Power: :Immense Strength: :Enhanced Speed: :Immense Endurance: Advanced Growth Rate: High Intellect: Zanpakutō *'Bankai': : Hollowfication *'Hollow Mask': Ichigo's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. While pure white on the right side, the mask possesses a total of ten red stripes (a total of ten can be seen during his latest fight with Ulquiorra) spread across three spots on the left side of his mask. :2nd Mask: The mask began with only three stripes, and has since increased. The red/black stripes on Ichigo's Hollow mask changed in thickness after he subjugated his Hollow, covering almost the entirety of the mask's left half during his third battle with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. :3rd Mask: During Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra, it changed to a mask that resembles a Human skull with two horns. Two stripes begin on the back of his mask and go to the front, resulting in a shape that resembles a broken outline of a heart. The eye holes also widen from their slit shapes, becoming more open. :4th Mask: But in the aftermath of his victory over Ulquiorra Cifer, Ichigo's mask has changed again, as seen when he faces off against a released Yammy Riyalgo. Where his mask once had a series of thick red-black stripes that covered almost the entire left half of his mask, there are now only four thick black stripes that appear to emerge outwards from the widened eye-holes of his mask and either disappear into both sides of the lower jaw or travel past the very top of the mask itself. Quite noticeably, the horns seen in his new Hollow form are not displayed on the mask. His sclera and iris can be clearly seen, uninfluenced by his Inner Hollow, in his left eyehole. However, the right eyehole shows neither sclera nor iris. The Hollow mask was originally a sign of Ichigo's possession by the Hollow within him, but after his training with the Vizard it has become indication that he is merely utilizing his Hollow powers. To access Hollow Ichigo's power, Ichigo must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask (previously it had appeared on its own before he mastered the Hollow within him), summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Ichigo has access to increased physical enhancements (although most of the other Vizard have been able to shift the position of the mask while apparently still retaining the abilities of their Hollowfied state as well as using general Hollow abilities neither has Ichigo been shown capable of doing). :*'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Ichigo's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Ichigo attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. It could even be suggested that the Hollow mask allows Ichigo to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. ::Augmented Getsuga Tenshō: When Ichigo wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Getsuga Tenshō becomes drastically augmented to the point of seriously harming a foe. ::Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Ichigo possesses becomes even greater than before. His spiritual power is so great, that he was considered equal to a released Espada by the 3rd Espada, Tia Harribel. ::Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Ichigo gains a substantial increase in strength. As evident when he instinctively blocks an attack from Grimmjow in his released state and after unleashing his Hollowfication state in his battle with Ulquiorra, even was able to slightly pierce his sword. With the use of his new mask, when he used Getsuga Tenshō with a single-arm, and it immediately sent Yammy Riyalgo down to the ground head first while he was in his much larger and stronger Resurrección state. ::Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, Ichigo’s already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. During his second battle against Grimmjow, Ichigo’s speed was great enough to completely overwhelm the Espada, who was unable to follow Ichigo’s movements and was forced completely on the defensive from his barrage of attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 139 His attacks also become so fast that the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 16 He also becomes fast enough to outrun his own energy attacks, allowing him to strike and enhance them or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from different angles. ::Enhanced Endurance: As in his third fight with Grimmjow, Ichigo shielded Orihime from a barrage of Grimmjow's dart bullets which have enough destructive force to destroy a large building. Even after taking this barrage, he was still able to fight and defeat Grimmjow, even destroying one of his Desgarrón claws, which was Grimmjow's most powerful technique. Apparently, using the Vizard form makes him much more pain resistant, Ichigo even states at the beginning of his Vizard training that "wearing the mask feels like being in control of someone else's body". *'Mask Regeneration': Ichigo seems to have the ability to repair small amounts of damage that is inflicted upon his mask. This is seen during his 3rd fight with Grimmjow and during his most recent fight with Ulquiorra. This "repairing" of his Hollow mask manifests in a similar manner to the Hollow regeneration he exhibited when he was subconsciously transformed into a Hollow while being trained by the Vizard to contain his inner Hollow. It is currently unknown to what extent the damage can be to his mask before he is unable to repair it. He has also been shown to have the ability to call his mask out a second time after it shatters, but with less benefits. Also his sclera do not change, and remain Human. This was first used against his first fight with Ulquiorra, although unseen, it was used to help defend against Ulquiorra's Cero, and again with his most recent confrontation with him, after he went into his released form. *'Mask Shielding': The mask has also shown the ability to block attacks on Ichigo's body from within his robe, serving as a shield to stop or lessen attacks on him, sometimes saving his life. One example is when the mask blocked several hits from Renji's Zanpakutō during their fight, Hanatarō Yamada notes the hits could have been fatal. *'Hollow Combat': When Ichigo fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Ichigo more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Ichigo. Throughout the duration of the Hollowfication, Ichigo has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. *'Increased Mask Duration': After training with the Vizard and subjugating his inner Hollow, Ichigo can use his Hollow mask while retaining his personality, but could originally only wear it for eleven seconds at a time. His limit and Hollow powers greatly increases during his third battle with Grimmjow and he was even able to reform it after being destroyed during his fight with Ulquiorra Cifer, but to what extent is unclear. His Hollow powers became strong enough (comparable to the times when he was possessed) to block Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero without any effort and has shown the capacity to "repair" his mask when it has begun to crack during this fight. :The reasons, behind Ichigo now being capable of fighting entire battles with his mask, currently remains unknown. While Grimmjow speculated that Ichigo's improvements came from a subconscious need.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 7 It's also possible that his time limit increased due to him fighting with it in Hueco Mundo similar to Chad's own powers becoming stronger there. However, once Ichigo's mask changed in his battle with Yammy Riyalgo, he noticed his mask felt different as well, as if it was heavier, and he is unable to resummon it. It is unknown if the time limit has changed as well, although his new mask began deteriorating directly after he attempted a Getsuga Tenshō on Aizen with it on. Relationships Ichigo has encountered many different characters throughout the course of the series, ranging from family, friends and allies, to rivals and enemies. His interactions with these characters has lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since childhood, while others have only developed during the series. Ichigo has not shown any romantic feelings towards any characters in the series. Trivia *According to Shonen Jump's character popularity polls, Ichigo was consistently the most popular character in Bleach in the first three polls, but ranked 3rd in the fourth, most recent poll. *His Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, was voted the 3rd most popular Zanpakutō in a recent Bleach poll. *As credited by Tite Kubo in Ichigo's character page in the first manga volume, his theme music is "News from the front" by Bad Religion. *The number "15" on Ichigo's bedroom door is both a reference to his age and a pun on his name: ichi-go can also be read to mean "one-five (一五)." *Ichigo claims that his name comes from: ichi for first prize and go for guardian angel, although his father told him that his name means "he who protects." *Despite various people commenting how Ichigo resembles Kaien Shiba in looks and personality, both Ganju and Kūkaku, Kaien’s siblings, have yet to comment on that. Quotes *(To Acidwire) "Big brothers... you know why they're born first? To protect the little ones that come after them!! What kind of brother says that he'll KILL his own sister?! Even a MONSTER shouldn't say that!!" *"Stop telling me to leave you here and run away... it's so annoying! I told you, I don't care what you say. Heh... this is the second time now... I've come to save you, Rukia." * "Our pride', you said? So that pride you're saying to be so precious, is that connected to killing Rukia? Is it? Then I should stomp on it as you said. 'Cause that's why I obtained this Bankai!" *"... If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate."'' *(To Ulquiorra) "The difference... in strength... what about it? Do you think I should give up... just because you're stronger than me...? I've always known you were strong. Nothing I see now will change my mind. I will defeat you Ulquiorra." *(To Ulquiorra) ''I won't do it... I said no! This... This isn't the way I wanted to win!!'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 353, page 18-19 *(To Retsu Unohana) "... I'm the only one who can do this, right? So it's settled, then. I will defeat Aizen." *(To Muramasa) "Look Muramasa, or whatever your name is... You missed one important thing. You've been calling me a Shinigami this whole time. I'm a '''Human!'" *(To Muramasa) "''I'm taking myself back. And to do that, I need to take old man Zangetsu back, too. Even if it means cutting you down. That's who I am. And I'll do it, no matter what happens. I won't lose!" * (To Zangetsu) "It's meaningless to just live, it's meaningless to just fight. I want to win!" References Navigation de:Ichigo Kurosaki es:Ichigo Kurosaki Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Human Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Needs Help